This was supposes to be a one shot
by PharaohZeth
Summary: The title says it.
1. Atem

Do you believe in fate?

Well yes, Atem did believe in fate, in his eyes everything happened because of a reason and it was better to not question things.

So he didn't disobey the gut feeling that indicated him to go into that bar.

He took a sit at the bar and studied the menu, nothing looked familiar.

And then he saw him.

The young barman catched his attention with a friendly greeting.

"Good night, Do you know what you want to drink?" the young man's voice instantly made him smile.

"Good night" responded Atem, changing position too look directly at the barman "Truth is I don't know any of the drinks in the menu, is there one you could recommend me?"

Atem smiled more when he saw a little blush paint the barman's cheeks.

"Well, actually, I don't drink" a nervous chuckle scaled his lips and Atem felt butterflies in his stomach "But I could recommend you some, of course, it depends on what you like" the barman seated one of his blonde locks behind his ear and dear Ra, that young barman was so cute Atem could feel himself melting.

"I like sweet stuff" he said admiring the sweet presence of the young barman, he smiled hoping he would understand the hidden message.

"We have some sweet drinks" Atem heard him talk but didn't paid attention to what his sweet voice said "Is there one that catches your attention?"

Atem faked to read the menu before speaking again.

"Surprise me" and so. The barman started working, Atem concentrated and every and each movement the young man did.

"Here it is" announced the young man while serving a beverage of a soft yellow color.

Atem drank a bit and his eyes opened in shock; the beverage was sweet in fact but he could also taste pineapple in the mix, before he took notice he had drank half of it.

"Incredible, this is really good, you're really good" he said and his cheeks turned a bit pinker.

"It's, it's not big deal" a chuckle scaled his pretty lips and again seated his blonde lock being his ear.

"Please, don't be so modest, you're talented, what's your name?" he asked finishing the beverage.

"I'm Yugi, mm, Yugi Muto" he started cleaning the bar "and you? What's your name?"

"My name's Atem, nice too meet you" he extended his hand and Yugi gave it a shy handshake.

"Nice to meet you too" Atem was grateful he was seated because he had might as well melted right there and then "Would you like another round? Something more I could offer you?"

Then Atem remembered the sad reality of work, he sighed and let Yugi's warm hand go.

"Unfortunately not tonight, I've got work tomorrow morning" the mere idea of having to say Yugi goodbye was annoying.

"In that case I'll bring the bill"

"Yes, thank you very much" he responded and forced himself to smile again.

Yugi left him alone for a moment and Atem used the opportunity to write his name and phone number on a piece of paper; when Yugi gave him the bill Atem put the paper with the money and gave it back.

"Until next time Yugi" he let without waiting for a response and took a taxi to his hotel.

He had just arrived to his room, when he received a message.

From: ?

 _Hi I'm Yugi, the barman from "Rainbow quartz" I would like to go out with you, when are you free?_

Waves of happiness ran down his body and barely managed to yell "Yes" out loud. Then he responded.

For: Yugi

 _Hi Yugi, I'm happy to see you messaged me, and if it's about a date I'm free all Sunday, if you're still interested._

Then he send an emoji winking.

While he waited for a response he changed and got ready to go to sleep.

His phone rang again.

From: Yugi

 _Great! Have you visitedKaibaland? We could meet at the entrance at midday, if you're OK with that._ He answered immediately.

For: Yugi

 _I haven't gone there, seems perfect for me, then I'll see you on Sunday?_ Atem couldn't stop smiling when he saw the answer.

From: Yugi

 _See you on Sunday_.


	2. Yugi

Do you believe in fate?

Well yes and no, Yugi believed one can change their destiny but some things just had to happen, still, he wasn't sure if he should include in his believes the 'your other half', 'your true love', 'your predestined one', etc.

He believed some people where predestined to be together, 'some' being a key word, since he didn't thought he was part of that group.

He also didn't believe in love at first sigh, but he accepted that you could be attracted to someone at first sigh.

But destiny had planned on proving him wrong.

He met him a Friday night in the bar where he worked along with Jounouchi.

The moment his sigh found the handsome foreigner of crimson eyes his legs turned into jelly and almost fell.

He hoped Jounouchi would attend the foreigner, but he mentioned was busy with Seto Kaiba, a frequent client that Yugi suspected only came to see Jounouchi; so Yugi had no other option but attend the handsome foreigner of cinnamon skin.

"Good night, Do you know what you want to drink?" asked Yugi, trying to not as nervous as he felt and probably failing.

The foreigner turned to him with a gentle smile and -Yugi would later swear it wasn't his imagination- a soft blush on his face.

"Good night" the foreigner turned his body to face it at Yugi " Truth is I don't know any of the drinks in the menu, is there one you could recommend me?"

Yugi felt his face heat up.

"Well, actually, I don't drink" a nervous chuckle scape his lips "But I could recommend you some, of course, it depends on what you like" he said seating one of his lock behind his ear.

"I like sweet stuff" he said sound a bit, flirty?, Yugi surely had started hallucinating.

"We have some sweet drinks" he took the menu and pointed at every beverage that fired in his vague description "Is there one that catches your attention?"

The foreigner studied the menu and then his crimson eyes turned to Yugi's violet ones, making him forget how to breath.

"Surprise me" he whispered and his voice sound so masculine and so sensual and dear Ra Yugi was slowly and happily dying.

Instantly, and to avoid melting on the bar, he started working on the beverage, he tried to concentrate on the beverage and nothing more but he couldn't avoid noticing the handsome foreigner of blonde locks staring at him.

"Here it is" Yugi announced serving the yellowish liquid.

The foreigner drank and his eyes shone, he finished half the drink almost instantly and Yugi smiled proudly.

"Incredible, this is really good, you're really good" he comment made Yugi blush.

"It's, it's not big deal" another nervous chuckle escaped his lips and again seated his hair being his ear.

"Please, don't be so modest, you're talented, what's your name?" asked the foreigner smiling.

"I'm Yugi, mmm, Yugi Muto" he felt like his hands were too still so he stared cleaning "and you? What's your name?"

"My name's Atem, nice too meet you" he extended his hand and Yugi gave it a shy handshake.

"Nice to meet you too" Yugi felt his legs become even more jelly like "Would you like another round? Something more I could offer you?"

Atem sighed and let his hand go.

"Unfortunately not tonight, I've got work tomorrow morning" he stopped smiling, he didn't seem to like the idea.

"In that case I'll bring the bill" Yugi said with sadness in his heart.

"Yes, thank you very much" Atem smiled a little.

Yugi left Atem alone for a moment and soon returned with the bill, Atem had a piece of paper in his hand and he left it with the money

"Until next time Yugi" he smiled and left bar.

Yugi counted the money and revised the paper; Atem had written his name and phone number in it. Yugi felt smile appear in his face and butterflies fly in his stomach.

Yugi picked up the empty wineglasses and took them to the kitchen, where Anzu received him with a smile.

"I saw you" she sang.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he answered Yugi avoiding looking at her in the eye.

"I know you know, oh, I know you know perfectly what I'm talking about, or more like who"

Yugi's face turned red.

"Will you tell me his name or not?" she took the glasses from Yugi's hand to wash them.

"His name is Atem" he couldn't hide his smile anymore.

"Aaaaaand? "

"He gave me his phone number" he commented with lively eyes.

"Uuuuuh, somebody is in live" Anzu chanted mockingly.

"Anzu!" he covered his face with his hands as it grower reder.

"Relax Yugi there's nothing to be ashemed of, if it makes you feel better that Atem guy is super hot, he deserves at least 6 hamanas" the comment made Yugi laugh "I assume you'll call him , or at least leave him a message, right?"

"I don't know"

Anzu dried her hands and took Yugi's phone from his pocket.

"Anzu! What are you doing?" he tried to recover his phone but Anzu took advantage of her high to keep it out of Yugi's reach.

"Ready, here it is, no need to thank me" as soon as it was within his reach Yugi took his phone and checked Anzu had done.

There was a chat open.

For: Atem

 _Hi I'm Yugi, the barman from "Rainbow quartz" I would like to go out with you, when are you free?_

Before Yugi could scold Anzu he received a message.

From: Atem

 _Hi Yugi, I'm happy to see you messaged me, and if it's about a date I'm free all Sunday, if you're still interested._

Atem's next message was an emoji winking.

Yugi tried not to scream excitedly.

"It's okay if you want to thank me"

"Anzu!" he complained with faked irritation.

"Did I got you a date?" Anzu rested on Yugi "What did he say?" she read the message "What are you waiting for? Answer!"

"What am I supposed to answer?"

"The time and place where you'll meey" since Anzu saw her friend not moving she took the phone again "I'll take care of it"

Yugi checked the message as soon as Anzu gave him back his phone.

For: Atem

 _Great! Have you visitedKaibaland? We could meet at the entrance at midday, if you're OK with that._

Atem responded immediately.

From: Atem

 _I haven't gone there, seems perfect for me, then I'll see you on Sunday?_

Both friends smiled when Yugi answered.

For: Atem

 _See you on Sunday_.


End file.
